Uncontrollable
by The MadHatter Beliel
Summary: Something happens to Kaoru causing her to become a completely different person. But how and why? (not a good summary) R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is my Rurouni Kenshin fic that I hope to complete. It's odd and a teaser of what's going to happen.. sooo please be patient with me! I thought of this while I was listening to Malice Mizer songs.. Crazy stuff.. @_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK so don't sue me!   
  
Uncontrollable  
  
By The Madhatter Beliel  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
The clouds above them swirled angrily as the skies roared in rage. Steel against steel could be heard. The sounds of screams echoed through the air.  
  
Golden eyes met dark blue ones. Both clashed against one another. The blue eyed fighter grinned evilly at her opponent as they stood at a standstill. She stared at the golden eyed man before her as he glared dangerously at her, blood lust in his eyes.   
  
He growled, "Kaoru."   
  
Then with a cry of rage he rushed towards her his reversed sword no longer reversed.  
  
Kaoru grinned then prepared herself for his attack.  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
Kaoru stood in front of her mirror inspecting herself. She gazed carefully at herself hating what she saw. She grunted with disgust and turned away. 'I can't bare to look at myself sometimes.' She quickly dressed then left her room.  
  
It was a quite afternoon. Yahiko had gone to help Tae after their chaotic practice and Sano had been busy with his gambling to visit. Kenshin had also gone to go buy tofu for lunch leaving her alone.  
  
She sighed as she sat at the steps of her dojo. It was quiet with no one there. Kaoru wondered how long it had been since it was this quiet. She took the opportunity to think without any distractions, she rarely ever got a chance to do so.  
  
Her eyes wondered up to the sky. "Look like there's going to be a storm," she mused as she gazed at the gathering clouds above her.  
  
"I agree," a voice said.  
  
Kaoru's widened at the sound of the unfamilar voice. "Who's there?!" She said she as stood. She postioned herself in a fighting stance, ready to face anything that threatened her."Show yourself!" She demanded.  
  
"No need to be so uptight," the voice laughed. "I merely came to visit."  
  
Kaoru was not buying it. She arched an eyebrow and looked around her in hopes of spotting the stranger. "Then why are you hiding?"  
  
"If you wish to see me then," it paused. "Turn around."  
  
She gasped as she realized that the person who was speaking to her was behind her. She could feel their breath on the back of her neck. She slowly turned to face the person. Kaoru froze in shock at what she saw. Then everything went black.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
How was that!? I know it's short I'm working on the next part. I might have it up by tonight. It WILL be much longer so dont kill me.. Comments would be nice.. =X


	2. Uncontrollable

I know I promised this sooner.. Sorry.. It was my b-day on the 24th so things got a lil hectic.. @_@ But here it is! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK  
  
  
**Uncontrollable**  
By The MadHatter Beliel  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
The room was dim, a candle the only source of light.   
  
"I think she's waking up!"   
  
Kaoru opened her eyes to look into a pair of concerned violet ones. "Kenshin?" She said weakly.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you alright?" He asked as he placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
She stared at him for a moment as she came to the realization of why he was so concerned about her. "What happened?"  
  
"When we came home you were passed out in the yard," Yahiko said as he came into her view.  
  
She tried to sit up but found a hand restraining her. Kenshin shook his head, "I think you should rest, Kaoru-dono. I think you've been exerting yourself too much lately."  
  
Kaoru nodded then settled back onto her futon.  
  
Yahiko stood up and turned to leave. "Hey, busu, don't get all sick on me now. We still have practice in the morning." With that he walked out.  
  
Kaoru fumed. "Why that ungrateful brat." She looked around the room then turned to Kenshin. "Is it night time already?"   
  
"Yes, you've been out for most of the day." Kenshin smiled then thought for a moment. "Kaoru-dono, what happened?"  
  
She stared at him for a second then turned away. "I really.. don't know... One minute I was sitting, waiting for you to come home the next.. everything went black and I was here." She thought harder but she could not remember what had happened. Kaoru knew something had happened but she could not recall what it was. 'I can't tell him that... he'll think I'm crazy or something.' she sighed.  
  
Kenshin's eyes hardened as he stared at her. He knew she was keeping something from him but he knew she'd tell him when she was ready. He could only hope it was nothing bad. "I'll let you rest then, Kaoru-dono. We can talk tomorrow," he smiled at her then turned to leave. "Oyasumi nasi."  
  
"Oyasumi.." she whispered as he slid the shoji shut.  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
Kaoru stared at the ceiling of her room through the darkness. She couldn't sleep. There was something wrong but she couldn't quite place what it was. Was it just paranoia? Maybe, but then why did she pass out. What had happened? Why couldn't she remember?  
  
She sighed in frustration as she rolled over onto her side to face the wall. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. She had a similar experience when she was younger. No one but Dr. Genzi knew, however.  
  
After Kaoru's father died she had become hysterical to a point where she had to be sedated. She would have moments of dementia where she would attack people at random. Dr. Genzi knew something was seriously wrong with the girl and tried to get her treated. After a few months of therapy she was better. Or so she thought.  
  
"It's been years since this last happened," she whispered to herself. "Why is this happening all over again?"   
  
The room filled with quite sobs as Kaoru thought of how to tell her 'family' about her suspicions. 'What am I going to tell them? That I'm crazy?' She cried. 'They'll probably lock me away somewhere. . . What am I going to do?' she sobbed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"NaniI!?" She yelped as she sat up. "Who's there?!"  
  
The voice laughed. "Have you forgotten me already?"  
  
Kaoru stood up and positioned herself in a fighting stance. "Don't come near me!!" She gasped as she felt an arm around her waist and another around her shoulder.   
  
"But, I am always with you," it said.  
  
She shook with fright as she turned to face her assaulter. Kaoru's fears were confirmed as she gazed into the eyes of a seemingly soulless version of herself. "Why...?" She stuttered. "You look like me..." She trembled as she fell to the ground. Although she looked like her there was something about her that seemed dangerous, something sinister behind the grin she had on her face.   
  
The girl that stood in front of her kneeled down and took her into her arms. She lowered her lips to Kaoru's ear and whispered. "I am you. . . "  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin ran to her room and slide the shoji open only to see a wide eyed Kaoru staring off.  
  
"Na-ni.." She said as she gasped for air.  
  
He looked around her room checking if there were any intruders in there that might have caused Kaoru to cry out."Kaoru-dono!? What's wrong?" He asked as he kneeled down beside her.   
  
Kaoru continued to look off into space not answering him. "No.. it was a dream..." she whispered to herself. "Only a dream. . ." She said trying to convince herself of what had happened.  
  
Kenshin stared at her for a moment. She wasn't responding to him as if in shock. "Kaoru-dono!" He yelled as he shook her out of her trance.  
  
She blinked several times as she focused on the rurouni before her. "Kenshin?" She asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Are you alright?"   
  
Kaoru stared at him for a moment. She looked in his eyes as she began to tear up. "Kenshin!" She cried as she threw herself into his arms.   
  
The rurouni gazed down at the poor girl in his arms in shock. "Kaoru-dono?" He began as he embraced her. "Shh.." He comforted. "It's ok, I'm here. It'll be alright."   
  
Kenshin began to stroke her hair lovingly. 'Kaoru. . ' He thought. 'It hurts me to see you like this. What happened?' His heart ached at the sound of her sobs. 'I never want to see you sad.'   
  
He waited until her sobs ceased to pull back and look into her eyes. 'So beautiful,' he thought as he wiped her tears away.  
  
Kaoru quickly looked at the floor after making eye contact with him. "Gomen," she whispered, pulling away from him.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. "Daijoubu, Kaoru-dono. What happened?"  
  
She turned away from him completely, her back to him. "Just a bad dream. That's all. Just a dream," she said more to herself than to Kenshin.  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. 'It was more than that, wasn't it?' He thought. "Kaoru-dono, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. You have us to talk to. You know that. You're not alone."  
  
Kaoru turned her head to look at him and smiled sorrowfully. "Arigatou, Kenshin. I know."  
  
Kenshin smiled and stood up. "Are you going to be ok?"   
  
She smiled at him and nodded, too numb to say anything.  
  
"Ok, good night then." With that he walked out and slid the shoji shut.  
  
Kaoru sighed and felt tear welding up. "This is getting bad. At this rate... They'll find out and I'll. . . It'll be too late. . ." She began to cry again. "Kenshin. . ."  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin fought the urge to go back into Kaoru's room and hold her in his arms. To tell her it was going to be ok that whatever was wrong would be alright in the end. He wanted to hold and protect her from everything that could harm her. She was so innocent so pure. She was his light.  
  
He sat down outside of her room, positioned in his traditional way. He would guard her from the outside and watch over her.  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that?! =X Not bad I hope boohoo.. So let me know what you think. I know I know! It wasn't THAT long... but hey it's something, ne?  
  
I'm kind of excited about this story. I hope I can keep it going *Sigh* ::crosses her fingers::   
  
Btw thanx for the people that reviewed it helps a lot to know that people are ACTUALLY reading.. ^-^ ::bows:: Arigatoouu!!  
  
::goes off to write the next chapter::   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ The MadHatter Beliel ~ | =)  
  
  



End file.
